Naito Uchiha
Naito is a mysterious Shinobi who has walked the darkest paths within his mind. He is a prodigy of Genjutsu, bolstered by the activation of his Sharingan. His true parentage unkown, he has the mainly the blood of the Uchiha and Kurama clans within him. :Naito's Website: http://uchiha-naito.weebly.com Background Early history :Naito woke one morning, at the age of seven, to find himself in the mansion of an esteemed Fire Country noble of the Kurama Clan, his memories gone. The noble insisted that Naito was his son, but didn’t seem the least bit worried about his lack of memories, saying he had been suffering from illness for many months, and that the physician had warned him that if Naito survived, he would most likely have no recollection of his past. Immediately, the noble brought private tutors for Naito, who taught him various classical subjects, of which Naito has most adept at Science and Philosophy. He had a keen sense of perfection, and was able to see the potential for improvement in almost anything; but was also intolerant of mistakes, especially those he saw in himself. :Upon turning eight, special shinobi training was added to his curriculum. Using his vast intelligence, he excelled at genjutsu, but fared poorly with taijutsu. Because of this, it wasn’t until Naito was fifteen that he travelled to konoha to become a genin, but was promoted to chunnin the same year, and to jounin the next. :While leading a mission as a chunnin, Naito was separated from his squad and cornered by enemy shinobi. Peeling death draw near, his mind overrode its limits, unlocking scattered pieces of his memory, and the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai: the Sharingan. :Defeating his opponents, Naito rejoined his squad and recovered from his injuries, but was wracked with dreams of red skies and black clouds. His new found memories tortured him with secrets of his heritage and potential; seeing even more imperfection within himself, Naito abandoned his squad and escaped in the dark of night. Odium of the Bloodlines :Naito wandered for a few months, trying to find peace within himself, and eventually met a Mist Shinobi named Zethus. The two were fast friends, and they soon joined by Kanekumori from Sunagakure. After some time, they came to a secluded forest glade on the outskirts of the Fire Country, where They discovered they could sense a faint, but powerful, chakra field. It seems that the three shared a common ancestry: the Sage of the Six Paths. The sages blood being diluted through many generations and different clans, the only affect seemed to occur while they were within the perimeter of the chakra aura. To guard their discovery, they founded a new village, the Village Hidden in the Mirage, Shinkirogakure no Sato. :With peace and quiet surrounding him, Naito was able to imerse himself in training genjutsu and practicing science and philosophy. During an experiment using his own DNA, he discovered the Kurama clan bloodline, which gave him an amazing aptitude toward genjutsu, but also created great emotional and psychological instability, explaining his horrible nightmares and overreaction to the awakening of the Sharingan. Eventually, he was able to seal the Kurama bloodline into a compact form, creating Reiton, or Spirit Release. :Deep beneath the village grounds, Naito discovered a hidden cave system. The caves had been used in the past, and contained various scrolls on jutsu and the ninja arts.Attached as an appendix, written in a penmanship different from the writer of the scroll, was details on a jutsu to shift the flow of time ever so slightly, to allow an object or person to permanently change time frames. Among these scrolls, Naito discovered one which detailed the Uchiha Clan Massacre, which had occurred some generations in the past. Another scroll, hidden even deeper in the caves, was unintelligible to Naito, but contained a map leading to Konoha. :In time, more gathered to the Village who had the Sage's blood, and the village grew stronger. The three founders of Shinkirogaure created wonders during their time at the Village, but after a year, all but Kanekumori would leave. :Zethus, the Shodaime Hijikage, left his post to Gecide as the Nindaime Hijikage. Konohagakure no Sato :In his second episode of wandering, Naito this time met a Leaf Shinobi by the name of Rare. They talked about the finer points of life, and Rare told Naito of the Uchiha clan's secret: that one could gain unimaginable power through the death of his best friends, but Natio scoffed at the very idea. :However, the seeds of the idea were planted, and they would soon override Natio's morals and loyalty. Still at war with himself, Naito sought out and ambushed Kanekumori in the Halls of Shinkirogakure, and ruthlessly murdered him. Beleiving his friend dead, a sudden wave of sadness and regret washed over him, unlocking the Mangekyō Sharingan. Yet even so, he kept his eyes on his motivation: knowledge and perfection. :Driven by the need to find the key to the mysterious scroll found in Shinkirougakure, Naito has returned to Konoha, seeking absolution. His request granted, he is now a member of Konohagakure, and can be seen wearing a black Konoha Leaf Headband at all times. : : Personality Appearance Abilities Stats Category:Male